


Love, Keith

by animefreak245



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dancer Allura (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), oblivious keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak245/pseuds/animefreak245
Summary: Hello Blue,I am just like you. I have an older brother in college who is both popular and the nicest guy you’ll ever meet, though he gets super awkward around this girl who he has had a crush on for as long as I can remember.  I have friends that I cherish. Two of them I’ve known since first grade which practically makes them my siblings and one that I’ve met a few years ago when my brother was in high school and challenged her to a weight lifting contest. We do what every group of kids do: play video games all night long, drink way too much coffee from Starbucks, pass inappropriate notes during class to see who would be the person to get caught first, and pretend that we are extroverts when we are actually watching some weird ass anime about a bunch of alien robotic cats on Netflix on most weekends.Like I said, I’m just like you.And I have one huge ass secret that nobody, not even my brother knows.I’m gay.-Red





	1. A Normal Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so there are a couple of reasons why I am writing this. One, is because I spend way too much time on Youtube and found these Klance parody trailers of ‘Love, Simon’ that I found totally adorable. The other is because I feel like writing this story is going to help me a lot. You see, not too long ago I came to terms with my bisexuality. Not many people know about it (I’m gradually coming out), and so I think that writing this story is going to help a lot. I want to give you all a quick heads up because there are going to be some scenes in here that mimic what I am going through while trying to figure everything out. Have fun trying to figure out which ones they are. So yeah, here are a lot of my feelings and a story based off of the amazing movie that is ‘Love, Simon’ in Klance form.

_ I am just like you. I have an older brother in college who is both popular and the nicest guy you’ll ever meet, though he gets super awkward around this girl who he has had a crush on for as long as I can remember. Everyone admires him, and frankly I can’t blame them since I admire him more than anything. He teases and embarrasses me endless but I love him to death. Plus I have a secret blackmail stash of him lip synching to ‘Risky Business’ when he forgot that I had gotten sick and couldn’t go to the zoo with my class that I’m saving for when the moment arises. One thing most people don’t know about him is that he can’t sing for his life. It’s so bad that I bought noise cancelling headphones for whenever he decides he’s in a good enough mood to sing in the shower. _

_ I have friends that I cherish. Two of them I’ve known since first grade which practically makes them my siblings and one that I’ve met a few years ago when my brother was in high school and challenged her to a weight lifting contest. I swear he was about ready to ask her to marry him after she kicked his ass. We do what every group of kids do: play video games all night long, drink way too much coffee from Starbucks, pass inappropriate notes during class to see who would be the person to get caught first, and pretend that we are extroverts when we are actually watching some weird ass anime about a bunch of alien robotic cats on Netflix on most weekends. _

_ Whenever I don’t have my friends in my class or it’s too risky to play our game (it’s becoming harder now as I suspect that our teachers are figuring us out), I usually like to doodle and write. Overall I am a decent student who is only getting by because of my genius friends helping me out. _

_ Like I said, I’m just like you. _

_ And I have one huge ass secret that nobody, not even my brother knows. _

“Keith!” My eyes snapped open and out of instinct I threw a right punch towards the voice only to come up punching air and the momentum from rolling over made me topple out of my bed making me land on the cold hardwood floor. I looked up through my dark bangs to find my brother, Shiro, standing in front of my doorway with a smug smile on his stupid face that I swear was about to touch the long scar that lived on the bridge of his nose.

Shiro walked over to the side of my head towering over me, which wasn’t unusual considering I’m around five ten and he’s six foot five. It’s clear he’s just about to go for his morning run as he is wearing black shorts, a grey long sleeved top that shows off all of his muscles, and black sneakers. The early morning sun hit his prosthetic just right so the sunlight would go right into my eyes. I groaned covering my face with my hand, but it wasn’t needed for long as he moved seeing my discomfort with the light.

“What?” I grumble not moving from the floor. “What could you possibly want at-” I look at my bedroom clock “-six thirty in the morning?” Honestly, I don’t know how the guy is always so energetic in the morning.  
“Oh I’m sorry,” He said in his fakest ‘guilty’ voice “I just thought you would not want to sleep in for your first day of senior year. But if you want to be on the other side of Pidge’s fury then who am I to stop you?” I groaned flipping Shiro off as he walked out the door chuckling knowing he had me beat. After all, there’s no way in hell I would ever want to be on the other side of that demon seed’s fury. After a couple of seconds of wishing I had more of a back bone I decided to get up and get ready for the day.

_ It can’t be the first day of school already, can it? _ I looked over to the motorcycle calendar I had on my wall to make sure he wasn’t just pulling my leg when I saw it was true. Everyday up to today, the dates were crossed out in red ink and this day was circled with the words ‘FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR’ written in the middle.  _ Why must it be September ninth already?  _

I grabbed the first thing I could find in my dresser before heading to the bathroom in the hallway. I quickly got changed and combed through my stubbornly thick hair before looking at the mirror. Black hair tied into a ponytail, dark grey eyes that people swear were purple, a little on the shorter side, wearing a black tee, worn out grey skinny jeans, and leather boots.

Well, I could look worse.

“Keith! You mind coming down here real quick?” I rolled my eyes grabbing my backpack as I walked out of my room. Our house wasn’t all that big and it was the perfect size for Shiro and I whenever our parents weren’t home (which was pretty regularly). Upstairs had three bedrooms, Shiro took the master and the extra one Shiro let me have when he didn’t have to sleep in it because our parents would come home from their work trips, and two full size bathrooms (one in the master). I walked downstairs expecting to see Shiro in the small kitchen but he was nowhere to be found. “Where are you?” I called out. The downstairs of our house wasn’t that different from the upstairs with on guest bathroom by the front door, the kitchen that used enough for them to calm their mother’s nerves about eating a well balanced meal at least three times a week, a dining room filled with a small circular dark wood table and four chairs that’s only used for special occasions, and a decently spaced living room with black furniture and a forty inch tv, there were two doors in between the living room and dining room that lead out to a small backyard. It was a pretty open concept so if Shiro was downstairs I should’ve seen him.

“Outside in the front.” Raising an eyebrow in confusion (even though I knew he couldn’t see) I walked out of the house to see Shiro standing there with a huge grin plastered on his face...standing right in front of a car that I’ve never seen before. I looked at Shiro then back to the car, in an obvious silent question, before it finally clicked in my brain. My hands flew to my mouth failing to cover up the huge gasp that escaped me.

“No...no way!” I cheered running up to it getting a closer look. The outside of the car was pretty long, almost like an old convertible, with some black paint that was chipping away in some places with grey detailing, the inside wasn’t much better with it’s dark grey leather seats obviously worn but enough seats to fill my friends in with room to spare, a couple of stains, and the smell of it was a little rusty. But it was still mine.

“I know that it’s not pretty” Shiro started “and there’s going to be some issues with it but I figured a guy starting his senior year of high school wouldn’t want some old geezer like me to drive him around everywhere.” Rolling my eyes I turned back to my brother crossing my arms over my chest.

“Eighteen isn’t classified as old Shiro.” He chuckled tossing me the pair of keys that I caught effortlessly.

“I’ll remember that the next time you call me ‘old man’ on my birthday. Now get going before you really are late.” I smiled at him quickly throwing my bag into the passenger seat and pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks man,” He chuckled returning the hug. We stayed like that for a moment before I pushed him away and practically jumped into my car. I turned on the engine giving Shiro a small wave before I headed out to the usual route of picking up my friends.

Shiro began the tradition of picking everyone up for school when he got his driver's license during his sophomore year of high school, he found it more convenient to do so since all of our friends hated riding the school bus and we all lived just a few minutes from each other.

The first stop was to pick up Allura who lived in the expensive part of the neighborhood, her house always reminded me of a castle. She stood in her driveway looking as elegant as ever with her dyed white hair pulled up in a bun, flawless dark skin, wearing a dress with a white lace top with see-through sleeves  ending a couple inches above her waist and a dark purple skirt, with matching purple heels and backpack.

Her nickname around the school was Princess, something that had fitted her perfectly. She was always helping others when needed and gave inspirational speeches before every one of her dance performances, she dressed like she stepped out of a magazine cover, and she was pretty smart. Allura got into Shiro’s AP World History class back when we were sophomore’s and Shiro ended up with her for one of their projects. Considering back then Shiro was his ride home, I spent a lot of my time hanging out with them at the library till they finished. When Allura found out that I was failing some of my classes, she automatically stepped up to the plate (if I liked it or not) and pushed off doing their project till I was done with my homework. It took some time getting used to someone being so cheerful around me but I grew to love her as the sister I never had.

Plus it didn’t hurt to know that the true story of how they met was over that summer when she first moved here and decided to go to the gym Shiro and I frequented. Back then he was one of those guys they would give any chance to show off his big muscles so he had challenged her to a weight lifting competition. Shiro claimed to have only be defeated because he was working out before she had arrived, but both of us knew that she won fair and square (plus she had also proven that she could beat him time and time again). Either way it didn’t look like he was put off about her supernatural strength at all, in fact he looked like he met the woman of his dreams. I almost pissed myself from laughing so hard when she left the gym that day.

Shiro learned a lot from that day, especially to never underestimate a woman no matter what she looks like.

I rolled down the window giving her a small smirk.

“Need a lift?” Her eyes opened wide before a cheer fell from her lips and ran into the passenger seat throwing her backpack into the back.

“Shiro got you a car?” Allura practically screamed with her British accent heavily showing.

“Yeah, I can’t really believe it.” I chuckled pulling away from her house and started making our way over to our next stop.

“Are you thinking about naming it? Because, Keith, I love you and all but you are terrible at naming things.” I glanced over to her raising an eyebrow. “Who in their right mind names their cat Red?”

“Who in their right mind has four mice as pets?” I jabbed back pulling up to the Starbucks. She didn’t answer me as I ordered our usual three drinks and breakfast sandwiches. It didn’t take Allura long to change the subject to something she’s been completely obsessing over ever since the school came out with it last year. A website called  _ Voltron _ .

Basically how I always described it was Tumblr on crack. You have the overall posts that everyone else is able to see and then you have groups that you and your friends could join in. You had a number of groups ranging from the  _ Neutrals _ who try their best to not get in any trouble with anyone, the  _ Galra _ who are the school bullies, the  _ Coalition _ who run the student body, and the  _ Paladins _ which is the group Shiro made for our group when it first came out.

It is monitored pretty regularly mostly because there are people who post anonymously so the teachers can do their best to stop cyberbullying (it doesn’t stop everyone unfortunately).

Allura is part of two groups on Voltron, the Paladins and the Royals. Unlike the Paladins, the Royals are a public group and the school heaviest gossipers. And if there’s one thing Allura loves more than her friends….it’s gossip.

“Did you hear that they already had to close down the science building?”

“It’s the first day of school, how is that even possible?”

“You know Zethrid right?” I didn’t even have to think twice about that. Zethrid was known to be even a bigger hot head and fighter than I was. It was so bad that if you even looked at her the wrong way it could result in injury depending on how good of a mood she was in. “Apparently Coran gave her a C- on her summer science homework so she decided that she was going to show him that she knew at least something. Next thing you know the fire department was called.”

“Jesus, and you guys say I have an anger problem.” From the corner of my eye I saw Allura give me a look. “Shut up.” She chuckled just as we pulled up to Pidge’s house. Pidge has been my friend ever since elementary school and I saw them punch the lights out of James Griffin for apparently making a joke about my parents. I confronted them once they got back from suspension to ask why they stood up for me.

_ “He shouldn’t talk about things he doesn’t know. Besides, now you’re in my debt. You are going to be my general once robots take over and make me their leader.” _ We’ve been inseparable ever since.

Pidge lived in a pretty nice place since their dad works at NASA. The house is pretty much a stereotypical white picnic fence house type of deal. The house is two stories with brick accents on the bottom and a chimney, and Mrs. Holt’s flowers outlined the house in a variety of colors. Pidge stood outside looking like a zombie with Matt, their older brother, standing next to them and laughing at their misery. Even though Pidge’s height said otherwise, they’re the same age as me, I had always found it kinda funny that their height said one thing about their age while their brain said another. They were once offered to go straight to high school after we hacked into the Principal’s email during fifth grade to change one of my grades. They refused cause they _ “didn’t think you can survive middle school without me, Kogane” _ .

Pidge wore bleach stained black overalls over a white tee and white tennis shoes. Their hair, which they cut off earlier in the summer, stood up in random places and their glasses only made it worse as they rested on Pidge’s head so they can rub the sleep out of their eyes. Their backpack kinda reminded me of something from the military from how big it was and was dyed a olive green.

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping!” Allura called out once we pulled up to the driveway. Pidge looked thoroughly unamused and practically attacked Allura once they saw her holding coffee.

“Make sure they don’t get suspended on the first day,” Matt half joked tossing Pidge’s backpack into the back seat next to where Pidge had now occupied.

“No promises but I’ll do my best.” I said giving him a quick wave before heading off. “So Pidge, how many hours of sleep did you get last night?”

“No comment.” Allura and I chuckled. “Nice car, Keith.”

“Thanks.”

“Now turn on the radio, my general!” Pidge commanded dramatically. I shook my head turning on the radio to hear  _ High Hopes _ from Panic! At The Disco emanate from the speakers. We all looked at each other just as the first chorus came out tapping to the music. Each of us had our own sections of the song and it’s become almost tradition to sing it in the most ridiculous way possible. Pidge was always head banging, Allura went for the dancing route, and I would always act like I was playing the instruments.

We pulled up to the school just as the song ended. Altea High School wasn’t all much to look at, some say that the assistant principal’s grandfather was the one who built it back in the forties but it was never confirmed.

“Senior year of high school,” Allura sighed turning to look at us as we walked through the hallways to get to our shared homeroom. “I always heard that senior year was going to bring the most changes, what do you guys think?”

“Load of bull,” Pidge said bluntly throwing their coffee into a trash can without even looking. “There’s no way I’m going to change this year.”

“Keith?” I shrugged. Allura sighed again frustrated. “Just you watch, this year something is going to change. I can feel it.” Pidge leaned over to me putting a hand over their mouth even though they still spoke loud enough for Allura to head.

“Uh oh, Allura’s psychic powers are acting up again. Run away while you still can.” We laughed at the playful glare she sent us.

“I’ve never proved you wrong before so why should my powers of intuition fail me now. Something’s going to happen this year and I will do anything to figure out what it is.” I didn’t answer her. Afterall she wasn’t wrong, everything from what she felt like what was going to be on a test to if Pidge was going to win another science award has been correct. We’ve tried figuring out how she does it but so far we gained nothing to show.

“Come on,” Pidge whined once we reached the classroom “you say that but you were wrong about one of us keeping a secret from you. It took us two months to convince you that we weren’t hiding anything.” Allura started to say something else but I didn’t hear because someone in the back of the class with bright blue eyes, tan skin, and a swimmers body looked over to me and waved enthusiastically. My heart felt like it was about to pound out of my chest as I gave a shy smile and wave back. A huge smile grew on that perfect face showcasing two dimples and pearly white teeth, both of which made my heart flutter uncontrollably.

Like I said, Allura’s powers were always right. Someone was keeping a secret from her.

And that person was me.

“Hey Lance.”


	2. A Dance Partner, An Enemy, and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Allura, and Pidge meet Lance and Hunk in homeroom. They start planning what they are gonna do for their final year just as drama walks through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for your patience. I just got a job not too long ago and they have been putting me on a lot of hours. That plus trying to to work on homework and writing a bunch of stories is very hard for me to update in a timely fashion. I’m going to try to update as much as I can cause I got so much stuff I want to write for this. Anyway please enjoy this next chapter!

“Hey Lance.” I said walking away from Pidge and Allura towards the boy. Lance was an odd ball to say the least, we’ve known eachother since third grade and he had just moved to the United States from Cuba. From the moment he met me he declared we were rivals for no reason. I understandably had no idea what his problem was. Once we got into high school he came over to our lunch table with some brownies as a silent apology. Considering who I knew actually made them I accepted it and we’ve been friends ever since. He was pretty tall and lanky with short brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a tight (like just about to be too small tight-not that I noticed...whatever) baseball shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and his dad’s old olive green jacket tied around his waist.

“Lance! Stop waving before your arm falls off!” Pidge yelled tossing their backpack to the boy making him almost fall off the chair. He sat back up acting like nothing happened tossing Pidge’s backpack to the desk in front of him.

“Come on, I didn’t get to see you guys all summer!” Lance whined before giving Allura one of his flirtatious smiles. “Hey Princess, are you from outer space? Cause you look out of this world!” Lance found out I knew Allura around six month after I met her- _“How are you of all people friends with a goddess like Allura, Mullet?”_ -and after many attempts to get me to introduce him to her, he got up and did it himself that day at lunch. He constantly flirts with her though he told me not long ago that it was all for fun and he knows she’ll never say yes.

“Anyway,” Allura said blatantly ignoring Lance’s advances again. She turned to look over to the boy seated to the left of Lance giving him a smile “good morning Hunk. How was your summer?” If there was one phrase I could ever use to describe Hunk, it would always be teddy bear. Hunk is Lance’s best friend, we were all in the same class together when Lance came from Cuba and it was practically love at first sight for those two-in the best friend kinda way. Whenever Lance said something stupid or challenged me when we were kids he would always either calm the shorter boy down or give me an apologetic look if he knew there wasn’t anything he could do.

He’s the nicest person anyone could have the pleasure of knowing, a badass cook, and also really smart. The brownies Lance gave to me as a silent apology? One of the main reasons I accepted them was because I knew they were made by Hunk. He’s a pretty big guy, little tanner and taller than the rest of us, brown eyes, and wore a yellow button up over a black shirt, cargo shorts, sneakers, and his signature orange headband somewhat hidden in his dark hair.

“It was pretty good,” He replied “my aunt brought us back to Hawaii for a while and I got to learn a bunch of new recipes. Then I got to fly over and visit Lance in Cuba for a few weeks.”

“Lucky, the whole summer I had to help out Shiro and Keith over at the car shop.” Pidge whined flopping into their seat knocking over their backpack. It took me less than a second to process what they just said.

“I think we have a different definition of the word ‘help’.” I said crossing my arms over my chest. “All you did was use our computer when you were supposed to be answering phones.”

“Your computer is running as smooth as ever so I don’t see why you’re complaining.” I rolled my eyes taking the other seat next to Lance. Over the summer Shiro offered me a job at the car shop he worked at so I could start saving up for college and since I didn’t have anything better to do with my time I decided to take him up on the offer. A few weeks in Pidge walked in declaring a ‘takeover’ and spent the next three months doing who-knows-what on the computer. Shiro and I were too afraid to ask what else they might’ve done without us knowing.

“Enough summer talk!” Lance cried slamming his hands down on his desk. “This is our senior year, the one year old people say is gonna be the best of our lives! What’s the plan? What’s everyone gonna do?”

“Pidge and I are the presidents of the robotics club,” Hunk stated “there’s no way we won’t be able to go to nationals with the two of us working together!” Hunk held out his hand for a high five which Pidge gave without hesitation, both without looking at each other. “Your continuing on the swim team right?”

“Hell yeah! Couch says I’m the best swimmer on the team.” I chuckled giving him an amused smile.

“Like you need even more of an ego boost.” He turned away from me quickly trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks from what I guessed was embarrassment. A small part of me felt guilty about embarrassing him like that (even though it was true). Before I could do anything to ease some of the tension Allura spoke up.

“Keith! You should join the dance club with me!” I snapped my head towards her so fast I thought I heard something pop in my neck. Replaying the words in my head I started to wonder if I even heard her correctly. I had some sense to me to know that the rest of our friends were shooting the same confused look towards the white haired girl as I was.

“...what?”

“Well, I was thinking you could join dance club with me since you quit the football team. You and I hardly ever spent any time together last year and I think you would be the perfect dancing partner for the showcase in the spring. What do you think?” Contrary to popular belief I wasn’t kicked off of the football team last year. There was a rumor going around that our couch kicked me off after I threw a punch at him, which would’ve been easily dismissed have I not had issues with getting into fights in the past. Instead I quit after three seasons because Couch Iverson believed the best way to help us was to make it seem like we joined the military. I was still contemplating her words when Pidge bursted out into laughter.

“You expect Keith of all people to dance?” Pidge exclaimed loud enough to draw the attention of some of our classmates. Hunk gave them the apologetic look he’s perfected over the years as he gave Pidge a quick nudge to tell them to calm down.

“I don’t see what’s so funny about me dancing.”

“I grew up with you dude! You couldn’t even beat Matt at Dance Dance Revolution and he practically has two left feet.”

“When I was eleven!”

“Two weeks ago!”

“He cheated!”

“Guys!” Hunk interjected pushing Pidge and I back down to our seats as we kept creeping closer together during the argument. I looked around the room seeing that we once again were loud enough for our classmates to notice. I turned my head away hoping that the blood rushing to my cheeks would calm down soon.

“For what it’s worth, Keith, I think you should do it.” Lance admitted. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“You do?”

“Yeah! You’re naturally athletic, you have training with rhythm with the football exercises, and you seem to pick up things pretty easily. It’s at least worth a shot. And I’m sure Allura won’t mind you quitting if you find out it’s not a fit for you. And Allura is, like, SUPER talented-not to say that you aren't-but she has a ton of experience with teaching and all that. And you guys would totally look amazing up on stage with any choreography she comes up with. I can imagine the outfits already! Plus it wouldn't hurt to try something new since you have so much free time-”

"What Lance is trying to say is that we think it could be a nice fit now you aren't on the football team." Hunk interrupted Lance's rambling giving him an odd look. Allura nodded in confirmation. I thought about it for a second about his argument. I knew Allura would never embarrass me with any dance she would come up with-it just wasn’t her nature-and she would completely drop if I declined the offer to dance with her. Plus she had years of experience under her belt and had just come back from a elite instruction in London. If anyone could teach me how to move my feet properly it would be her.

“I’ll give it a shot,” Allura squealed bringing me into a (super) tight embrace. With the way that she looked it was very easy to forget that she’s super strong. “A-Allura! Can’t...really...breathe.” She automatically hopped back scratching the back of her neck embarrassed.

“Sorry.”

“No worries.” I wheezed out just as another (annoying) familiar face walked in. He was definitely a good looking guy with long white hair cascading down to mid back that he swore wasn’t dyed, bronze skin, blue eyes that seem to have just a hint of gold in them, wearing a dark red shirt under a black blazer, red scarf hanging down from his neck, blue jeans, and freshly polished black shoes. He looked like someone ripped him out of a magazine, unfortunately his personality utter crap.

“Ah, there are my favorite paladins.” The guy said with a british accent coating his words as he stood next to Allura a little too closely. Realizing that he was invading her space, Allura took a couple of steps closer to my desk.

“Hello Lotor,” I grumbled hoping he was only there for a quick visit. “Where are your ‘generals’?” Nicknames like ‘generals’ and ‘paladins’ were a normalcy at the school depending on which group you were in. In Lotor’s case, his generals were his four best friends-Narti, Zethrid, Ezor, and Acxa.

“They have different homerooms than me this year. Though I’m sure you’re relieved, after breaking poor Acxa’s heart.” I rolled my eyes doing my best not to let him noticed me sinking into my seat. Seeing the small gleam in his eye I was unsuccessful. Lotor and I never got along, he acted as though he ruled the school and I wanted to make sure that everyone felt safe no matter what the cost. We’ve ended up in a couple of fights before and things only got worse between us after my relationship with Acxa ended. Now it seemed as though he would do anything to make my life a living hell.

“That was two years ago-Acxa and I talked it over and ended the relationship mutually. I don’t know how many times I have to remind you.” He scoffed.

“Of course,” Lotor said before turning back to Allura giving her what I believe what was supposed to be a charming smile. “I was wondering if you picked anyone to do the showcase with, Allura? Cause I feel that we would be magnificent dance partners.” Allura gave him a strained smile giving me a _hard_ pat on the back.

“I would love to if Keith had not just agreed to be my dance partner.” She said as diplomatically as she could. Lotor looked over to me once again with a fierce glare that I returned tenfold. We stayed like that-silently challenging each other-before he turned giving her his own strained smile.

“Of course, perhaps you may save me a dance later on this year?” Allura nodded not saying anything. Satisfied, Lotor bid us farewell and went to the opposite side of the room to his own seat.

“That guy always gives me a weird feeling.” Pidge whispered making me jump as I forgot they were there watching everything unfold. They looked up to Allura with a hint of concern in their usual knowing eyes. “What’s your psychic powers telling you, Princess?” I looked up seeing Allura’s face scrunched up as if she smelled something foul in the air.

“I’m not sure,” Allura finally admitted after a moment. “Everyone should be on their guard though, Lotor is quite known for getting something no matter what the cost.” I felt a sudden chill run down my back at her words, as though the air around her had drastically changed for a brief moment and she was truly looking into the future.

“Don’t worry, your paladins will protect you Princess.” Lance promised putting a hand on her shoulder breaking whatever thought she was about to say. “After all, you are really activating my particle barrier right now.”

“Lance!”

                                                                                                                                           ***

 _Who the hell gives out homework on the first day of class? I thought the point of the first few weeks was to ease us into the new school year!_ I flipped the pages over to the story once again trying to figure out what I was missing for one of the questions on my english homework. It was starting to get pretty late and the excitement from today was finally taking it’s toll. It was so bad I almost tripped on Red, my orange tabby cat, walking back to my room from dinner earlier.

I needed something-anything-to keep me awake for a little longer.

_Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring!_

_Ring-_

“Allura?” I asked picking up my phone looking at the time. 9:23pm. “If this about doing another late night Taco Bell run, you can count me out. I still haven’t recovered from last month-”

 _“No!”_ She interrupted-loudly I might add. _“Though I am craving one of their taco bowls right now-anyway! I was calling to see if you heard about the new post yet?”_ I rolled my eyes going back to figuring out my homework. I honestly should’ve known she was calling me because of some post. I thought back to this morning when she told me the real reason three of the science classrooms were closed down this week.

“I swear, Zethrid needs to work on her anger issues. I don’t care if Coran gave her a C-, it doesn’t give her the right to blow up the science department.”

 _“Not that post!”_ She screamed louder.

 _“Allura!”_ Another voice called out from the line.

 _“Sorry Father!”_ I chuckled under my breath deciding to push my homework aside and open up my laptop.

“Then what post are you talking about?” I slowly type up the website waiting for my slow-ass internet to open it up.

“ _I’m talking about the closeted bi-guy at school_.”

Remember how I said I needed anything to keep me awake? Well that certainly did it.

My eyebrows shot up right as the website finally loaded. My breath got caught in my throat as I saw the post she was talking about. It was at the very top of the page with a picture of what seems to be looking up towards the sky from deep within the ocean. **_The closeted bi-guy at school. The closeted bi-guy at school. The closeted bi-guy at school._ ** The words spoken only moments ago repeated in my head on a constant loop blocking out almost everything around me. “ _Who do you think it is? I think it may be Rax, I get a weird vibe off of that guy. I mean, he can’t seriously be that mad over Hunk having a crush on his sister._ ” Almost. I knew I had to hang up on her. Even though we didn’t know each other long, she usually could read me like a freaking book. I took a look around my room trying to find anything I could use as an excuse. My head swerved towards my door just in time to see a orangish-red furball walk in and her golden eyes connected with mine.

“Can I call you back? Red just threw up on the carpet big time.” I lied hoping she would buy it. Hearing this, Red narrowed her eyes and meowed at me.

“Oh no! Actually I have to head off to bed soon. We can talk more about this tomorrow, okay?” I silently sighed in relief grabbing the small big of treats I had stuffed in my desk drawer and tossed one over to Red. She glared at it before hesitantly taking the peace offering.

“Yeah, talk tomorrow.” I hung up on her without another word and looked back to the screen. I knew she would has questions tomorrow about it but at that point I couldn’t care less.

**The-Blue-Prince**

Drowning in the Sea of my Emotions

_There are days where I know exactly what I want to say and would scream them to the world. And there are days, like today, where I feel like the whole world is crashing down upon me and I feel like I’m drowning in all of my emotions. I can see the sun glistening off of the water as I fall in deeper and I hold my breath, hoping someone jumps in to come save me. I had a realization….or an acceptance with something about a year ago. I mean it’s not like I haven’t thought that I was bisexual before but I always denied it till now and I don’t know how to deal with it. No one in my life knows and I don’t want to tell them yet. How can I? When I finally accepted it I was curled up in my bed crying my eyes out, not because I am ashamed with it but because I was so sure that I knew myself, that I have worked on myself so much that I knew exactly who I was. And I was wrong. I don’t know how my family will react to the news whenever I have a chance to tell them, no matter how supportive they are I know that there’s a fine line with what they will and will not go with. And even if they say they support me being bisexual I know that someone will still be weird about it. How do I even tell them? It’s not like its easy to put into conversation. Like, “hey Mom, remember how I kept saying I was straight? Nope! I like both guys and girls”? I know my friends will support me no matter what, just like I support them, right now I just wish that they were with me. I wish that they would hug me and let me release all the emotion within myself. All of the doubt and denial I have been having, all my fears of my family’s reaction, I want to let it all out. But I’m too much of a coward to tell them. So, here I am, instead of getting ready to go to sleep I’m writing this on Voltron for my classmates and random strangers alike to see and am very close to crying once again. Like I said I’m not ashamed, in fact I love that I finally admitted this to myself. It marks another point in my path to self discovery. I just wish I had found out sooner. Maybe then I wouldn’t be drowning. Maybe I can finally break the surface of the sea of my emotions and swim back to shore… And maybe on that sandy shore there is somebody extraordinary just waiting for me to show up._

_-Blue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it for this chapter! I hope the length makes up for the amount of time it took me to write it. And sorry that some of the introductions take forever, I promise that’ll end soon. Please review and leave kudos, no flames or I will flame you back! Also, don't forget to follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for any updates on the story as well as links to others you might enjoy as well!  
> Tumblr:http://shadowqueenrules-blog.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter:https://twitter.com/Anime_Freak245


	3. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's response and the wait afterwards to get one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As I promised here is the next chapter of Love, Keith on his birthday! I hope you all like it! I'm really sorry it's short but I have a really bad cold right now and my brain is a little foggy so I can't write as much and as well as I usually do.

I sucked in a breath rereading the post over and over again. _There’s someone else! What should I do? Just leave it or…_ I looked at the signature again seeing an email address I’m sure “Blue” hadn’t meant to post. I opened up another tab and quickly made a gmail account.

_To: blueprince96@gmail.com_

_From: reddesert@gmail.com_

_Subject: Hello_

_Hello Blue,_

_I am just like you. I have an older brother in college who is both popular and the nicest guy you’ll ever meet, though he gets super awkward around this girl who he has had a crush on for as long as I can remember. Everyone admires him, and frankly I can’t blame them since I admire him more than anything. He teases and embarrasses me endless but I love him to death. Plus I have a secret blackmail stash of him lip synching to ‘Risky Business’ when he forgot that I had gotten sick and couldn’t go to the zoo with my class that I’m saving for when the moment arises. One thing most people don’t know about him is that he can’t sing for his life. It’s so bad that I bought noise cancelling headphones for whenever he decides he’s in a good enough mood to sing in the shower._

_I have friends that I cherish. Two of them I’ve known since first grade which practically makes them my siblings and one that I’ve met a few years ago when my brother was in high school and challenged her to a weight lifting contest. I swear he was about ready to ask her to marry him after she kicked his ass. We do what every group of kids do: play video games all night long, drink way too much coffee from Starbucks, pass inappropriate notes during class to see who would be the person to get caught first, and pretend that we are extroverts when we are actually watching some weird ass anime about a bunch of alien robotic cats on Netflix on most weekends._

_Whenever I don’t have my friends in my class or it’s too risky to play our game (it’s becoming harder now as I suspect that our teachers are figuring us out), I usually like to doodle and write. Overall I am a decent student who is only getting by because of my genius friends helping me out._

_Like I said, I’m just like you._

_And I have one huge ass secret that nobody, not even my brother knows._

_I’m gay._

_-Red_

_P.S: You might want to take your email off your post if you don’t want jackasses hate spamming you._

I took a deep breath and hit send before my confidence left. It took a little more than a second for me to realize what I just did and another second to start freaking out. _What the hell did I just do?_

_***_

“Whoever he is, if he wanted to start off the school year with a bang then he got his wish.” Allura said the next day gracefully navigating the overcrowded school hallway while on her phone. I never knew how she was able to do something like that with ease while I constantly run into people. Allura was wearing a tank top with yellow on one side and white on the other with a unzipped pink and black jacket on top, jean shorts, white one inch heel ankle boots, a black choker necklace, and her hair braided and a hat loosely hanging on the top of her head. “The whole school is going crazy trying to figure out who this guy is.”

“Yeah, ‘cause looking for someone who anonymously came out to the whole school clearly wants to be found.” I said sarcastically ignoring the curious glance Allura sent my way. I don’t blame her for that. Last night I didn’t sleep for very long as I had a panic attack right as I had realized I came out to a complete stranger. And thanks to said panic attack I woke up with very low energy and ended up running late to pick everyone up. I ended up putting on a black shirt under a black hoodie, worn out jeans, and sneakers and didn’t have time to brush my hair. Pidge made fun of my bedhead the whole entire way to school.

“Is Red feeling better?” I turned to her raising my eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?”

“You told me she got sick last night.” _Shit, I totally forgot!_

“Y-yeah! She just had one too many treats last night, if it were up to me Shiro would be the one to pick it up. He’s the one who really spoils her rotten.” I had to resist sighing in relief as she laughed thankfully buying my story. Thankfully Allura knows us well enough to see the truth in that statement. Ever since we got Red I’ve always been her parent figure while Shiro was that cool uncle type who spoiled her to no end. I already know he’s looking at buying her a new cat tree for Christmas even though the one we already have is fine.

“Speaking of Shiro, how’s college treating him?”

“You just want to know if he’s dating some college girl.” I teased. She sent me a glare confirming my statement. I laughed at how clueless those two were about each other’s feelings. I would’ve loved to set them up just for my sanity of not having to see them tiptoe over it all. “You know you could always ask him out.”

“No way, he wouldn’t want to go out with me. He thinks of me as a sister.” I rolled my eyes thinking back to Lance’s beach birthday party where Shiro’s face turned bright red at the sight of Allura in a two piece bathing suit. She had assumed he got really sunburned and I took a photo to add to my blackmail collection (shared with Pidge since they are the blackmail master). _Oh Allura, you poor innocent soul._

“You never know Allura, your true love may be waiting for you to make the first move.” She rolled her eyes giving me a shove, almost knocking me over- _seriously how does she not realize how strong she is sometimes?!_

“And what do you know about ‘true love’?” Allura teased just as we reached our next class. “I doubt you would know what it is if it hit you in the face.” She turned around walking into the room but stopping abruptly as a paper ball hit her square in the face. I heard a quiet but familiar _oh shit_ , and laughing come from the back corner. There sat Pidge who was covering their mouth after cursing, Hunk who was doubled over in laughter, and Lance with the guiltiest look on his face as he looked to the other two for assistance. Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt the need to remember what they looked like in that moment. Pidge using the sleeves of the oversized dark yellow sweater (that probably once belong to Hunk) to cover their mouth, the grey tee showing as the sweat fell from their shoulders, baggy blue jeans, and sneakers. They were too lazy to put something else on or they pulled another all nighter on a project. Probably a mixture of both. It was a little hard to tell what Hunk was wearing before he sat up. He wore a black shirt with a white stripe in the middle under a white zip up hoodie, black jeans, and sneakers. Lance wore a white shirt under a oversized jean jacket, a black and white snapback hanging loosely off their head, black pants, and sneakers.

“Sorry Allura, I meant to hit Keith.” He apologized seeing as though he wasn’t going to get anything help from the other two. Allura smiled picking up the fallen paper ball looking far too innocent than usual. Lance seemed to realize what she was about to do as he hurled himself over Hunk’s desk to use him as protection. Hunk, being the person he is, stood up not wanting any part of Allura’s revenge. Lance looked up to his best friend betrayal evident on his face. “Hunk!”

“Sorry man, you’re on your own.” Hunk replied not sounding sorry in the slightest. During that time Allura set down her stuff and took out a few loose leaf papers out of her binder making numerous of her own paper balls. With no warning Lance was hit with one after another. He tried defending himself by picking some up and throwing it back but ended up with the rest of us joining in.

“Ahem,” a voice loudly coughed bringing our duel to a sudden stop. We all turned to the front of the class to see Mr. Smyth, or as he likes us to call him ‘Coran’, standing in the front of the classroom giving us an unimpressed stare. Coran is a pretty cool guy even though he looks a little old fashion. Unlike his bright orange hair his outfit was pretty tone down with a white shirt under a dark vest, silver tie, blue slacks, and polished shoes. If someone saw him they might think that our school paid our teachers really well when in fact he actually came from a pretty wealthy family. Allura told us not too long ago that he was actually a long distant uncle of her-three times removed or something. He was like a second father to her but at school he treated us like every other student. “As much as I would love for you to continue this game of yours, the bell has already rung meaning class has started. As you know I don’t like giving out detentions so for your punishment I’m going to have to take your phone away from you for the rest of the day.”

“But-” I started. _But if he takes my phone away there’s no way I can check my emails. I won’t know if Blue messages me back for the rest of the day._

“No ‘but’s Mr. Kogane,” Coran stated holding out his hand. “It’s either this or detention.” I sighed taking the phone out of my pocket and giving it to him. Once everyone was done giving him our phones we sat down in our seats, none more sulking than Pidge since their phone was like their baby, and Coran began teaching.

There was only so much physics I could take before I got bored. It took around a half an hour before I started dozing off from the lecture. I tapped the pen onto my notebook ignoring the annoyed looks from the rest of my classmates. I constantly looked up to the clock to see how long of the class, how long of the school day, was left.

Six hours left.

Joy.

***

It was just as school was ending that I overheard Lance talking to Allura right outside the pool area of the gym. Lance told us during lunch that the swim coach was letting the returning students use the pool to keep in shape so he was going to spend most of his afternoons there until the season began.

“-talk to you then I say go for it.” I heard Allura say.

“Thanks ‘Lura,” He said giving her a bright smile. “I got to head off to practice now but let me know when you get home, ‘kay?”

“Will do. And if you need anymore advice you know where to find me.” He nodded giving her a two finger salute before heading into the pool area. Allura turned around finally spotting me.

“There you are! Did you get your phone back?” I nodded showing her my phone. I had already checked once I got my phone back from Coran, no new messages from Blue. Allura didn’t notice my less than enthusiastic gesture as she pulled me away to the front of the school. Pidge was going to get a ride with Hunk later once they were done figuring out stuff for the Robotics club so that meant that it was just going to be Allura and I today. “I was thinking, do you want to start dance rehearsal today or tomorrow? Either way works with me but we have to start soon before it’s too late.”

“Tomorrow might be better, I was going to pull out my punching bag tonight.” Allura nodded agreeing for tomorrow then started talking about all the ideas she had. All I could think about was the weight of my phone in my pocket.

***

22 hours. 22 hours of Shiro asking me if I was okay, my friends thinking I was in one of my ‘moods’, and my inner panic monitor overflowing before I hear my laptop’s notification sound over me taking out all my feelings on my punching bag. I would say that I did not completely wipe out after tripping over my clothes as I rushed over to get to it.

“You okay there Keith?” I heard Shiro call from downstairs as I pulled myself up on my desk chair.

Unfortunately if I said that I would be completely lying.

“Yeah!” I called back trying to calm down the burn in my cheeks. I clicked open my email trying my best not to get my hopes up. 22 hours and 37 minutes after I sent the email a true smile appeared on my face.

_From: blueprince96@gmail.com_

_To: reddesert@gmail.com_

_Subject: re:Hello_

_Hello Red,_

_You don’t realize how honored I feel to hear that you chose me to come out to first. Though I totally get why you did. Sometimes It’s easier to come out to a complete stranger than your friends, no matter how close they are. When did you first realize?_

_It sounds like you love your brother a lot. BTW, how dare you have that beautiful creation as blackmail! You cannot tell me you’ve never done that dance before. For one, I wouldn’t believe you. And two, if you really haven’t than you are not human. I have a ton of siblings but I’m closest to my older sister. She wants to be a fashion designer and makes me model for her sometimes. I don’t mind though. I keep telling her that her stuff is ready to be out in the world, because they are amazing, but she’s not confident enough yet._

_What kind of stuff do you write and draw?_

_-Blue_

Back then, as I typed my reply, nothing in the world would have prepared me for what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is guys! I’m not super crazy about this chapter. I’m really sick right now so my mind is foggy af so it’ll only be once I start feeling better that I truly see what this actually looks like. Please forgive me if this isn’t that great. Also please follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for all exclusive updates. No flames or I flame you! Love you guys!  
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/Anime_Freak245  
> Tumblr: htpp://shadowqueenrules-blog.tumblr.com/


	4. The Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of emails sent by Red and Blue as they develop their friendship and reveal some of their past. And the plot thickens once someone learns their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so incredibly sorry that I haven’t updated in so long. I know you all have been waiting for the update and I hope this chapter makes up for the time I missed. You see...ever since early November….my mental health has been wavering. I have basically been in a constant state of self conscious and self hatred. Now I don’t want you to worry about me as I am getting the help I need and I have an amazing support group. I usually don’t post things on my fanfiction about my mental health (other than that I am usually very open about it), but I figured that you all deserve an explanation after I’ve been away for so long. Like I said, I am getting help and thank you for your patience. This is going to be a little shorter than the past ones but one of my fav parts is coming up after this one. Here’s the next chapter!

_ Dear Blue, _

_ I’m not saying that I haven’t done the Risky Business dance before but I make sure that I’m alone in the house because I know that my brother would do the exact same thing. I know for a fact that he has a pile of blackmail material for the next person I date. Not gonna lie, I’m a little worried about what stories he will tell. _

_ How I found out is not particularly exciting. I was never that interested in girls growing up, the one girlfriend I did have ended pretty badly when I overheard her tell her friends that she loved me. I realized that I have never felt the same way towards her - I didn’t think I ever could (now I know why) - so without any warning or explanation I broke it off. Other than that it was really back in sophomore year when my friend invited me to a sporting event. When the guys came out I only had one thought “Holy shit, I’m so gay”. It didn’t really shock me since I suspected it for a while but that’s when I absolutely knew. _

_ As for my artwork, it’s usually how I would see random people and my friends as characters from the Defenders of the Universe show and how I would see it if we were apart of it. _

_ How did you find out you were bi? _

_ -Red _

 

_ Hey Red! _

_ So you like sports guys, huh ;)))) ? Good to know lol! Also I LOVE THAT SHOW!!!! Leonardo is my fav! You’ve got to tell me who your fav character is. Let me guess….Akira? I mean he’s really hot so…. I wouldn’t mind Leo ending up with the Princess or Akira. Either way, he’s TOTALLY bi! _

_ I guess I started to suspect in middle school, whenever I had a thought about a guy like “he’s pretty cute”, “man those pants make his ass look great”, or “yeah I wouldn’t care if a guy kissed me” I thought everyone had those thoughts, ya know? Whenever the thoughts start turning to something else like jealous that the hottest guy in school deserved so much better than this girl he was dating (thinking I can treat him so much better than her), or anything more than kissing - I would just push those thoughts away. I would get really confused about it, a little angry. I didn’t think too much of those thoughts, I just figured I was loosely straight - OMG I called myself that so many times! _

_ ANYWAYS! So there’s this one friend I have, when I first met him we weren’t friends at all. There was just something about him, idk, he was just so freaking perfect at everything. Great at sports, good grades, really hot besides that terrible haircut he has, and unfairly cute without meaning to be which makes life SO! MUCH! HARDER! So I did the only thing I could think of - I made him my arch nemesis. Now that I think about it now I kinda feel bad because he had no idea what was going on. Things are good with him now! So basically how I realized is when I was wondering what was about him that bothered me so much and I realized I have a big fat crush on him. _

_ So that’s my story! _

_ -Blue _

* * *

 

_ Dear Blue, _

_ I’m telling you, Brendon Urie is hotter than young Leonardo Di Caprio. I don’t even see the competition. Have you even seen the Buzzfeed interview with puppies? It’s the best things ever! And don’t even bring up the Titanic movie, I have not watched it and I never will. _

_ By the way, I finally watched She-Ra, to be honest I didn’t think I would like it at first. Glimmer was too loud for my taste but I grew to like her over time. I love Catra though, she’s so fierce and won’t let how people treat her bring her down. Kinda reminds of what I was like when I was a kid. And is it me or does Sea Hawk remind you of Mr. Smythe if his hair was brown and was in his twenties? _

_ -Red _

 

_ Red, _

_ First off, HOW DARE YOU NOT WATCH TITANIC! It’s a beautiful movie (even though there was CLEARLY enough room for Jack on that piece of wood). Secondly, Young Leo stole my heart long before Urie and I’m very loyal so my heart will always belong to him. But you are right, that Buzzfeed video was so cute! I can’t even deal with it right now! I wanted to adopt all the puppies. But I guess if I want to find you at school, I would have to look for the Panic! At the Disco fan? Fuck you, man! That’s like looking for a needle in a haystack. _

_ I told you She-Ra was amazing! I had a feeling you would like Catra the most though I’m more of a Bow fan. He’s really funny and cares about his friends so much. And let’s not forget all of the crush vibes with get from Catra and Adora. I will be so pissed if they don’t get together at the end of the show. _

_ OMG I will never be able to look at either Sea Hawk or Mr. Smythe the same ever again. I’m not looking forward to going to his class now that it’s in my head. _

_ Thanks a lot, _

_ Blue _

 

“Alright losers,” Pidge declared sitting down at our lunch table “what’s our discussion topic for today?” I look up at them from my history textbook. Usually I don’t mind their loudness but I have a history test next period (which is total bull since we are only a month into the school year) and by the time I finished watching the  _ Titanic  _ last night it was already the middle of the night. Thanks to it still being early in the season we are still able to eat outside. There are trees in the distance, close enough to see it but far enough away that we can’t go near it. The tables are picnic bench style and are withering away with age, but they are sturdy enough to safely sit in for now.

“Keith and I almost done choreographing our first dance for the competition,” Allura cheered trying not to move her head too much since Lance is standing behind her braiding her hair.

“Already?” Hunk asked continuing to pass out everyone’s lunches because we don’t trust the cafeteria food at all. Plus it’s good practice for him since he wants to open his own restaurant someday, all he asks is that we give him our honest opinion on everything he makes. I haven’t had a complaint since he started doing this. He is even nice enough to make an extra bag for Shiro once he found out how invested he gets into his work sometimes.

“Yes, Keith has been able to pick up everything fairly quickly. I was pretty surprised until I remembered his gymnastics and martial arts training.” _ Doesn’t help that Allura teaches like a dictator. _ My muscles are still sore from the countess times we went through the same part of the routine for the past three days. I don’t mind dancing, I’ve actually grown to like it. I just wished Allura was a little more patient with me when it comes to some things especially since we have to choreograph four dances for this competition. Lance snapped his head over to me with his eyes wide opened. In quirked my eyebrow at him, confused at his reaction.

“You did gymnastics?” He asked.

“Yeah, I did it for about seven years before I quit.” I said going back to my textbooks. He probably saw that I wasn’t going to elaborate and didn’t push for any more details. It’s not like I didn’t like gymnastics, and there was no bad reason that I quit. I just thought that martial arts was a better fit for me. Especially since back around that time I started to get into a lot of fights.

“So…” I heard Lance start before he cleared his throat “I heard Veronica and Rachel had the most ridiculous fight yesterday.”

“What was it about this time?” Pidge asked with their mouth full of the ravioli that was in their bag.  _ Holy crap that smells so good! Nope-I can eat later. I got to study for the test. _ I thought trying to block out everything. It was working too before I felt a sharp jab to my side that could only come from the small genius beside me.

“Ow! Dude I’m trying to study!”

“You’re our deciding vote. Who’s hotter Brendon Urie or young Leonardo Di Caprio?” I thought back to my conversation with Blue.

“Brendon Urie, I guess.” I said before going back to my notes not thinking anything else about it. I faintly heard everyone start talking about besides one particularly loud voice. I looked up slightly to have my eyes lock with bright blue. His face was strangely thoughtful, like he was trying to figure something out. It took him a second to realize he was caught before giving me a quick smile and turning to converse with everyone else. I shrugged it off and continued to study.  _ I really need to pass this test. _

* * *

 

_ Blue, _

_ Alright, just because I’m in a good mood I’ll tell you one of my most embarrassing stories. So I became a orphan when I was seven years old, I was transferred from house to house for years. When I was almost twelve I ran away to a community park, I didn’t like my foster family at the time, and I just wanted to run away for good, so I hijacked a car. It turns out there was this kid, who was a friend of the family’s whose car I stole, saw my whole internal crisis so he got his friend’s family to bail me out of juvie. I remember walking behind him and asking “So I steal your friend’s car and you decide to help me out?” And he told me that he was gonna give me a second chance. He apparently talked to my social worker and got her to allow me to move to his place. It was so awkward when I was first introduced to his parents cause they were afraid I was going to steal everything. It took six months for them to trust me and they decided to adopt me after a year and a half. I never thought that’s how I would meet my brother. He’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to me and I honestly don’t know where I would be without him. Probably be in jail for trying to break into Area 51 to see where they are hiding the aliens. _

_ -Red _

 

_ Red, _

_ Oh my gosh! You really ARE one of those conspiracy people! I thought you were joking when you said you once had a crush on Mothman! Please tell me you don’t believe the moon landing was fake. _

_ And as for your brother, I’m glad you met your brother no matter how it is that you guys came together. I’m sure he is as proud of how much you’ve grown since then as I am. You are truly amazing and inspiring. _

_ As for embarrassing stories, trust me that comes nowhere close to one of my stories. When I was a kid, my family would always watch Nascar and so we know how rough it can get. Every now and then mama would bring us over to a go kart track where our competitive nature would come out. My sisters would always bump the back of the karts whenever they could, my brothers would make it their mission to spin me out, and my mama would be yelling at papa about why we shouldn’t be watching so much of Nascar. Needless to say we weren’t kicked out but we were very close lol. _

_ -Blue _

 

_ Blue, _

_ The moon landing was fake and you can’t convince me otherwise. _

_ And. _

_ Remind me to never go go-karting with you. _

_ -Red _

* * *

 

_ Red, _

_ So….I’ve been thinking. We’ve been talking for almost two months now and I would really like to meet you in person soon. I mean we have so much in common and my friends would love you so you don’t have to worry about that!!!! I know you’re not good with strangers so we can slowly get to that point! I mean I don’t mind having you to talk to online but it would be really nice to have someone in person who’s dealing with being in the closet as well to talk to in person. Did that sound weird? It probably sounded weird? _

_ What do you think? About meeting me? _

_ -Blue _

 

_ Blue, _

_ I’m sorry, I would love to meet you someday but right now these emails are a safe space for me. I feel that once we do meet then everything will change and I’m not ready for that yet. I hope you can understand where I’m coming from. _

_ We’ll meet one day, I promise. _

_ -Red _

 

I sigh putting my phone down on the gym bench before rubbing my hands on my face. I should’ve known that he would want to meet me soon, he came across as someone who likes talking in person better than online. It’s not like it’s something that has never crossed my mind before but something always holds me back.

“-Mullet!” I jumped at the sudden voice almost slipping off of the bench to the foot rest not far below. I glared up to Lance who was failing to cover up his amusement as he stood over me. I decided to hang out at his swim practice today, mostly because I feared Lance was close to combusting over the limitless amount of conflicting energy he was giving off today. One moment he was so exciting he was practically bouncing in his seat and then the next he would be moping around so bad that it took Hunk almost half an hour to get him out of. It was a constant war he had with himself today so the group decided to keep an eye on him so he doesn’t accidentally hurt himself. But man I really should’ve let Hunk or Pidge keep an eye on him during his swim practice. Water cascaded down his toned tan skin, his hair messy from having run a towel over it, and he stood there almost practically naked if it wasn’t for the tight swimsuit the team wore and the towel hung loosely over his shoulders.

Yeah, if I didn’t realize I was gay a few years ago - I would definitely know now.

“Dude are you okay?” He asked bringing me out of my thoughts again. I cleared my throat looking away from him, instead towards the now mostly emptied pool.

“Yeah, just got a lot on my mind. I guess.” I replied thanking whatever god was out there that my voice didn’t crack.

“Well if you ever need to talk about it, you know I’m here for you. Right man?” I nodded honestly. There was a short pause before he spoke again. “Well I got to go hit the showers real quick, do you mind letting James know? I need to talk to him about some notes when I get out.”

“Sure, go ahead.” He nodded putting his hand on my shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze before walking over to the lockers. I sigh looking over to James Griffin who was still doing laps in the pool. He was a decent looking guy with dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, and brown hair with a ridiculous bang that he could never tame. We just never got along that well after our first meeting - though I suspect his bullying and me punching him in the face had something to do with that.

I stood up carefully walking over to the edge of the pool waiting for him to take notice. It took him a couple seconds before he swam over to me with a cautious gaze.

“What do you want, Kogane?” He asked with some venom seeping out of his voice.

“Lance wanted me to tell you that he needs to talk to you once he gets out of the shower. He said something about class notes.” He nodded acknowledging that he heard me but didn’t say anything else before continuing his practice. I huffed turning around seeing Lotor sitting near my stuff watching me with a smug smirk on his face.  _ Can this day get any worse? _ I sighed again walking over trying my best to ignore him -

Until he held up my phone.

My phone.

That I had forgotten to lock.

Where the emails were still up.

_ I jinxed myself on that one, didn’t I? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is folks! Next chapter should be up (hopefully) soon. Like I said, I'm really sorry I was away for so long but I needed to put my mental health first. I hope you all understand. And a special thanks to my best friend and brand new beta: vldrocketeer for everything she has done for me and for reviewing the chapter, I totally recommend checking out her blog if you get the chance.  
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter and tumblr!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Anime_Freak245  
> Tumblr: http://shadowqueenrules-blog.tumblr.com/  
> Vldrocketeer tumblr: https://vldrocketeer.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I’m finally done with the first chapter of this story! I’ve been wanting to do this story for months but I could never figure out how I wanted to start it. I hope you all like it and I promise I’ll try to update as much as I can. Please follow me on tumblr and twitter so you can keep updated on what’s going on! BTW I like constructive criticism, but if I feel like you’re flaming me then I will call you out. I love you guys! Thanks so much for being patient!  
> Tumblr: http://shadowqueenrules-blog.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Anime_Freak245


End file.
